A Whole New World
by massieroxmysox
Summary: After their shock from getting expelled from OCD, the TPC thought their lives couldn’t get any worse, but they were wrong. A story filled with backstabbing, love,revenge, and friendship. Reviews are hearted x10!
1. Decrease or Increase of Shock

**A Whole New World**

This is story is based on simplesans. I am continuing it for her. Please be nice, and tell me what you think. Credit goes to simplesan.

**After their shock from getting expelled from OCD and not being able to get back in, the girls thought their lives couldn't get any worse, but they were wrong. After having to get transferred to Luxa's Boarding Academy of Excellence in England, they realized that would have to fit in all over again. They will make it to the top at all cost but what happens when it gets too pricey? What will happen? Read to find out. **

**Massie: We're ready. Right girls?**

**Rest of TPC: -Nods in agreement- ****Chapter One: Decrease or Increase of Shock?**

* * *

**July 10th  
****Block's Estate  
****3:00PM  
****Living Room**

"Massie… we called you l here to tell you of the punishment we have arranged for you. It had taken a lot of thought but we have finally decided on it." William started

"So what is it?" Massie asked slightly irritated. Getting OCD was already a punishment was it not? What else could happen?

"We decided to send you off to a boarding school in England." Kendra said steadily

"You what?" Massie scowled

"We are sending you and your friends to Luxa's Co-Ed Boarding Academy of Excellence in England." William repeated

"I am not going!" Massie responded as she stomped the marble floor with her heels

"You are going to ruin the floor!" Kendra screeched, "Anyways, we think this is a good opportunity! I heard this school is well known for their academics and their athletic programs!"

"I already decided that I am not going!" Massie persisted

"Well we already decided you are! Now go upstairs and pack for now, your plane leaves Saturday morning. You and your friends could go shopping and such if you want but you are going and that is final!" William said closing the conversation and leaving with his wife before his daughter could say another word

Massie stood there with her mouth hanging in disbelief. _'This could not be happening! THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING!'_

**July 10th**  
**Block's Estate  
****7:00PM  
****Massie's Room**

"I can't believe they are doing this to us!" Massie scoffed

"Well… I looked at the brochure and I think it might be okay…" Kristen said quietly

"I agree with Kristen." Claire said with more confidence now that her place in the Pretty Committee has being assured

"Give me that!" Alicia screeched as she snatched the brochure out of Kristen's hands

**Luxa's Co-Ed Boarding Academy of Excellence Welcome all new comers!**

**A few things we assure to everyone of our happenings:  
****-Professional and dedicated staff  
****-Excellent Education  
****-Wonderful Student Council  
****-The best athletic program around**

**LAE is a free dress private boarding school. **

"Look at them! Their smiles look so fake!" Alicia sneered

"It might be okay…" Dylan said after giving some thought

"Alright then! I give in! We'll go but if I don't like it, we're flying back here ASAP!" Massie cried in defeat as she fell back onto her bed

"By the looks of things, I think it might be easier to just take over their school." Alicia suggested

"Of course we are! That is our first priority." Massie snapped

**July 16th**  
**England Airport  
****8:30 AM  
****Arrival**

"Where do we go now?" Claire asked as she looked around

"Look!" Kristen said as she pointed towards a girl with Long Ebony hair and Copper Highlights

"Are you Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvil and Kristen Gregory?" The girl asked

"That is us." Massie said hoping to intimidate the girl by sounding all-powerful. After all, if she is hoping to rule her new school, she has to make her first impression a good one.

The girl did not flinch or change any emotion. She had just simply turned around with her hair swing around elegantly as she led them to the waiting limo.

"Hello? Earth to girl. Who the hell are you?" Alicia asked

"Oh! I am quite sorry for forgetting to introduce myself. My name is San Lee, your dorm advisor and vice president of the Cherry Blossoms." San introduced as she stuck out a hand.

"Who are the Cherry Blossoms?" Claire asked curiously as she shook hands with San

"The top Clique of LAE." San answered coolly, "I suggested you stand your ground, and try not to act like a loser or you'll be thrown into the Reject Pile fast than you can say Good Bye Life."

Massie gulped. _'This might be harder than it looks… well here goes nothing.'_

"So how do we get into the Cherry Blossoms?" Massie asked making sure not to stutter

"Being a Cherry Blossom is privilege. You must earn it. If our scouts find you worthy, we will talk to you in private and you must fulfill our request. If failed, you'll be thrown into the Reject Pile automatically. If passed, well, welcome to the Cherry Blossoms." San answered back, "We're here."

Once the girls stepped out, they were in awe. They expected the school to be more plain and simple. Well, the building they are looking at is the complete opposite. The main school building was three floors but is still pretty large. There were three dorm buildings, one for the boys, one for the girls and one for the teachers they too looked large. The gymnasium was also separated, they are not as big as the other three buildings but it was quite big. And off to side of the campus, the caught glimpse of a large mansion the same size as the gym.

"Who lives in the Mansion?" Kristen asked

"I wouldn't think the teachers need a mansion and a dorm building." Dylan said

"Oh, that Mansion? That one belongs to the Cherry Blossoms." San answered

"So when you said dorm advisors, you meant you just know the happenings and change a few things. Not actually staying in our dorm right?" Alicia asked

"You are correct." San replied

"Darn. We thought we would be." Massie said

"Well, if you want an Audience with the Cherry Blossoms' head council, you must meet me here after breakfast at 8:00AM sharp." San said giving Massie a business card, "Your Dorm captain will arrive shortly to lead you to your rooms and give a tour." San said before walking towards the mansion.

"We'll be there!" Massie called back before she was out of earshot

"Are you Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons, Kristen Gregory and Dylan Marvil?" A girl with striking green eyes asked with a bitchy tone. Massie did not like her tone of voice.

"Yes we are. And you are?" Massie applied with the same amount of coldness

"I am your dorm captain. Celia Andrews. Now follow me, and quickly. I don't want my rep ruined by being seen with newbies." She said coldly as she led them to their dorm rooms

The PC looked at their sitting room. It was nice and simple. Then they looked at each of their bedrooms. A four-poster bed with canopy top, they each had different bed sheets corresponding the PC's colors and nameplates were engraved on the beds, chest of drawers and desks. Massie's was Royal Purple, Alicia's was Bottle Green, Claire's was Golden Yellow, Kristen's was Light Pink and Dylan's was Cardinal Red.

"And by request of your parents, you are all sharing a walking closet. The door on to left in your sitting room leads you to it and it is the same size as your sitting room. The Shower is right next to your closet. Laundry is done everyday while you are studying or in class. Now, I don't want to be seen with Newbies so you go ahead and explore on your own and if you get lost, not my problem." Celia said as she slammed the door closed

"She was nice." Claire said sarcastically

"Well… if we don't have anything better to do, lets call San-Lee and see if we could have the meeting earlier." Massie suggested pulling out the card and began dialing the number on her cell.

"_Moshi Moshi, San Lee speaking. How may I help you?"_

"San-Lee, it is I, Massie Block."

"_Oh. So what can I do for you?"_

"Well… our dorm captain ditched us so could we come meet your leader today and now?"

_"I guess so…"_

"THANK YOU SO MUCH SAN-LEE!"

_"No problem I guess…you don't have to call me by my last name."_

"But it flows very well."

_"Mou… you're just like the rest of the Cherry Blossoms. Very well, head to the Mansion right now."_

"We'll be right over." Massie ended by snapping her cell shut, "Lets go now."

**July 16th**  
**LAE  
****9:00AM  
****Cherry Blossom Mansion**

"Here we go." Massie sighed as she rung the doorbell

"Konichiwa. Why don't you come in?" San said as she gestured them into their foyer, "Please leave your shoes at the door and slip on our guest slippers. Don't worry, the are always clean."

After the PC had slipped on the slippers, the followed San up several flights of stairs to a small sitting room.

"Kyoho- Sama, our guests have arrived." San announced as she gave a respectable bow to a slender figure sitting with her back facing the PC and is fanning herself and looking out the window.

"San-lee, you don't have to be so formal with me. Remember, we have been friends since we were four! We're practically sisters now. Now, go have Madison brew some tea and come join us." Kyoho answered as she turned around

"Hai." San said as she turned and left the room.

The pretty Committee gasped at their leader. She was much fairer than Massie and Alicia put together with her waist-long black silk hair that shone out brightly and is left down to flow, gentle cerulean eyes that looks like it could snap into piercing eyes that could read your minds, perfect figure and is evenly proportioned and her face lit up brightly without any traces of make up. Even her lips glowed as if they had gloss on.

"Please take a seat if you will." Kyoho requested in a soft singsong voice

"So are you the leader of the Cherry Blossoms?" Massie asked

"That I am. San-lee told me you wish to join my small clan." Kyoho said simply

"That is true." Alicia responded back

"Here is your tea Kyoho-chan." San said as she served everyone

"Kyoho-chan, are they the new ones?" asked a girl with Blond hair and lavender streaks

"Yes they are Madison." San said as she took a seat

"You girls look like you have the money and looks for the clan." Kyoho said and the girls beamed with pride.

"But that is not enough." San said and the girls' smile dropped

"If you think looks and money is all, then you are mistaken. You need the attitude, power and intelligence." Madison finished

"I will have my scouts watch out for you. Now, please take your leave and remember, anyone could be the scouts." Kyoho dismissed

"Thank you for your time." Massie said giving a bow just as San has done and the rest of the PC followed

"Oh and San-lee, our dorm captain has ditched us remember?" Claire said before they left

"Dammit. I forgot she is the leader of the Bitch Brigade. How about you wait in your sitting room for me to come around and I will show you around after breakfast." San offered

"We are honored." Massie said as they all took their leave and headed back to their dorm

**July 17th**  
**LAE  
****7:00AM  
****Breakfast/Tour**

"Ohayou. Are you guys ready?" San asked as she swiped her all-access Key/Id card and entered the Pretty Committee's dorm

"Yes… but we're waiting for our breakfast." Massie said as she put down the magazine she was reading and the others came out from their rooms.

"Ohohoho. Breakfast is not served in your dorms. We have to go down to the grand hall for all of our meals." San laughed

"Silly us." The Pretty Committee admitted embarrassedly

"Oh well, it is only your first day. Come on, the grand hall will be our first stop." San said as she gestured them to join her.

**July 17th**  
**LAE  
****7:15AM  
****Breakfast**

"Wow! This place is huge!" Kristen said in awe

"Yes. Of course, you're not allowed to sit at the Cherry Blossom's exclusive table so I will join you at a standard six people table." San said as she pulled them to the beginning of the line

"Are you sure they won't mind?" Massie asked as she picked up a tray

"Of course they won't. Anyone who is in the cherry blossoms gets away with anything." San said as she picked up a cup full of fries with gravy, a can of Vanilla Coke and a small dish with cucumber sushi then paid and waited for the others.

Massie wanted to make a good impression so she just grabbed a small salad and a bottle of mineral water. Alicia, Dylan and Kristen got the same. Claire grabbed a salad, a can of regular coke and a slice of chocolate cake.

San led them to the closet six people standard table near the Cherry Blossom's 15 people booth.

"Kuh-laire! What are you doing! You shouldn't be eating junk like that!" Massie hissed

"But I like eating this kind of stuff." Claire said taking a sip from her coke. San only giggled

"And what is your excuse?" Alicia asked

"Oh, regardless of what I eat, my waistline doesn't change." San beamed **(A/N: And it is true! I recall eating a lot of McDonalds every day in grade 7 and my waist never changed)**

"Lucky you! I wish the same could be said for me." Kristen and Dylan said at the same time but Dylan was more exasperate.

"Well… just join a school sport! You'll be guaranteed a permanent waistline. Like, I am on Volleyball, Tennis and Track." San said as she ate a fry.

"Is shopping a sport?" Dylan asked

"No…" Kristen and San said in unison

"Darn then…" Dylan sighed

"Is there soccer?" Kristen asked

"Definitely. Soccer, Tennis and Track are the sports that LAE is most well known for. And the most popular sports in England." San said, "Unfortunately the soccer team is all filled up but I think I can get the coach to slip you on."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Kristen asked

"Not now of course. It is not Soccer season and plus, you need to be a Cherry Blossom member before I could do a favor this major. I am sorry but rules are rules." San said

"_I thought she was nice… I am beginning to have second thoughts." _Alicia thought as she ate her salad.

"Lookey here! The vice-president of the CB is sitting with Newbie losers!" Celia laughed

"What? They kicked you out of the CB?" A girl with Icy Blue Eyes asked

"You wish Talia Talice. And no, I am being a responsible role model student of the school by showing them around unlike you, Celia, who ditched them." San said as she took a sip from her Vanilla coke

"You're gonna get fat from drinking that you know." Said a girl with light blue eyes sneered

"Actually, unlike you Eva Lynn, drinking soda pop does not make my stomach hang over my pants or skirts. I am able to eat junk without affecting my waistline." San said back

"The Bitch Brigade giving you problems San-Chan?" A girl with long auburn hair and captivating emerald green eyes asked as she came up

"None at all Chloe. Tell the scouts to start watching these five with me will you?" San asked

"No probs." Chloe said as she bounced off to her table

"You pay for this Lee! You, Kyoho, Madison, Chloe, Jane, Lenore, Stella, Emmeline, Emily and Eleanor! You'll be sorry the day when the Bitch Brigade takes over the Cherry Blossoms!" Celia screamed as she and her friends took off

"You wish! Only in your dreams!" San yelled after them

"Who are Lenore, Stella, Emmeline, Emily, Eleanor and Jane?" Massie asked

"Jane is one of my friends of 10 years now. And I am fourteen so I am not in any of your classes. Lenore, Stella, Emmeline, Emily and Eleanor are the nice Von Gier Sisters. The bitchy ones are with the BB. Lenore is a senior and leaving this year, Stella is in Kindergarten and just joined this year, Emmeline and Emily are the same age as you and Eleanor is in grade eleven. Their evil sisters are Helen, Celina, Alice, Jessica and Diana. Helen is in grade eleven, Celina and Alice are your age, Jessica in my grade and Diana is in grade one. The Von Giers are a well-respected British Family… of course the exception of the evil ones. They also have brothers. Gavin, Charles, Lan, Richard and Tory. Gavin and Charles are you age, Richard is in Grade eleven, Tory is a senior and Lan is in my grade. All of the brothers are good people. Non of them are bastards like their bitchy sisters." San explained

"Wow… huge family!" Claire gasped

"You said it." Massie agreed

"Well, lets get going!" San said as she dumped her garbage away and stacked her tray and grabbed her purse.

The PC followed and they headed out of the grand hall and walked with San around the school.

* * *

**San: What do you think?**

**Massie: I think it is going okay… but it is up to the readers to tell us if it is good enough.**


	2. scouting and revenge

**A Whole New World**

This story is based on simplesans. I am continuing it for her. Please be nice, and tell me what you think. Credit goes to simplesan.

**After their shock from getting expelled from OCD and not being able to get back in, the girls thought their lives couldn't get any worse, but they were wrong. After having to get transferred to Luxa's Boarding Academy of Excellence in England, they realized that would have to fit in all over again. They will make it to the top at all cost but what happens when it gets too pricey? Will they succeed or will they be thrown into the reject pile faster than you can say cherry blossoms? Read to find out. **

* * *

**Massie: Won't you tell us what is your plot?**

**San: -crosses arms- NO!**

**Alicia: Please?**

**San: Fine! Lets just say that two of you will turn on the others so the other three gets back at them**

**Kristen: So which one of us?**

**Claire: Please don't say I turn against Massie**

**San: Ok, the betrayal is the big plot turn so I DON'T WANT TO RUIN IT IN OUR STAFF SKIT!**

**R.F.: Just leave her alone… if you make her mess up, she'll mess it up big time**

**PC: ok… fine. Whatev!**

**Author's notes: So we left off where characters were introduced and where the Pretty Committee is going to be discretely initiated into the Cherry Blossoms. How does it turn out? Read to find out **

**I forgot to keep up the Japanese translations for the last chapter, here they are. Sorry!**

**Moshi Moshi – Way to say 'Hello' on the phone  
****Mou- Jeez (Well that was what I was told)  
****Konichiwa- Common way to say 'Hello'  
****Sama- Suffix, meaning superior or someone who is older  
****Hai- yes  
****Chan- Suffix, meaning friend. (Mostly used for girls. Kun is mostly used for guys)  
****Ohayou- Good morning**

**I hope that clears things up. **

**Chapter 2: Betrayal**

**July 17th  
LAE  
8:00PM  
****Pretty Committee's dorm**

"Wow! What a day!" Massie sighed as she slumped into one of the five plush, leather armchairs.

"I agree… this school is much bigger than it looks." Claire agreed as she too took a seat across from Massie.

"Dylan, come to my room. I have a few things I want to lend you." Alicia said as she walked to her room.

"Hmm? Oh sure." Dylan sighed as she followed Alicia into the adjoining room.

"What is up with them?" Kristen asked.

"I have no clue but I want to see how comfy that bed is." Claire said as she walked to her room.

"Same here. Good night." Massie bade as she walked to her room.

"Good night." Kristen said in return as she too walked to her room.

**July 17th  
LAE  
8:05  
Alicia's Room**

"Ok, I am thinking of turning away from Massie. Now that we are in a new school, I think the rules of leadership should change as well." Alicia whispered and smirked.

"I know we have became best of friends now but I am not sure if it is wise to have mutiny against Massie…" Dylan said uncertainly, nervous of what would happen if Massie caught her conspiring against her.

"Oh puh-lease! Compared to me, she looks like the girl from the Grudge. The only reason why she looks so good is because she has me! And I highly doubt that the CB would want her when they could have me instead." Alicia scoffed.

"You know what? I think you're right. Someone has to put Massie in her place. She needs to stop acting like she's better than everyone." Dylan agreed.

"After I get into the CB, I will overrun that fake goody-two shoes San-lee, her friends and the Von Giers. After them, I will then over throw Kyoho. After all, I have the intelligence, attitude, a father who could sue if anything goes wrong, and I definitely have the looks and money." Alicia plotted.

"What about me?" Dylan asked.

"After I get in, I'll get you in as well."

Uknown to them, Massie was right outside their bedroom door. Massie had heard enough. She had gone to Alicia's room to see if she had any extra tubes of toothpaste, instead, she hears her now "ex"-best friend plot against her with Dylan! Well two could play in this game. Massie grimaced and strutted off to to talk with Claire and Kristen.

" Ehmawgahd! I just overheard Alicia and Dylan talking about ditching us and trying to over throw the CB'S." Massie said as she paced back and forth while her two best friends sat on her bed.

"No way." Claire gasped.

"Yes, way!"

"Those bches!" Kristen cursed.

"I know! Well… we can play this game as well. And I know, we can do way better than them." Massie conspired as a smirk came to her lips.

"What do you have in mind, "captain"?" Kristen asked as the same smile appeared on her face.

"How about O.F.F.?" Massie asked

"Operation Fake Friends? Sounds good to me." Claire mumbled, "So what is our game plan?"

"Act as if we don't know that they are going to overthrow us. We'll act nice and all. Kyoho would probably let us in and once she does, we'll humiliate Alicia and Dylan. Remember to act nice. Alicia is so self-centred and way too over her head to remember that the CB scouts could be anyone. Including other A-listers who are not in the CB." Massie explained.

"We are so taking Alicia and Dylan down." Kristen giggled.

"Thank gawd our rooms are sound proof." Claire sighed.

"And thank gawd her door was still slightly open so I could hear her." Massie laughed and they all bade each other good night and left.

**(Major Time Change…. Nothing happens until school actual starts)**

**Sept. 6th  
LAE  
8:00AM  
Grand Hall**

"Ohayou." San said as she sat down with the Pretty Committee

"Good morning San-lee." Massie greeted.

"Ok, Kyoho had just sent off the scouts so you better be on your best behaviours from here on now, got it?" San reminded them.

"Yup." Massie responded.

"Good. Well, you know your way to class and such, gagambatte today!" San wished as she walked off to join her clique.

"Initiate O.F.F." Massie whispered to Claire and Kristen.

"Right." The two nodded as Alicia and Dylan came back with their breakfast and Claire took off.

"What is with her?" Alicia asked

"Oh… well, her mother sent her a letter to have her eyes checked so Claire is going to give the letter to the school nurse and have her eyes checked." Massie lied through her teeth.

"Whatev." Alicia said in return

"Wouldn't it be awesome once we _all _get into the Cherry Blossoms _together_? Kristen asked emphasizing the words all and together.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Just awesome." Dylan said looking up and then returning to her magazine, "Can you believe they don't air the Daily Grind here?"

"I know! That is so unbelievable." Massie said trying to sound interested and concerned when she could care less for the backstabbing bitch and her mother's show.

"Well, lets get to class then. We'll all meet up with Claire at class now lets go before we are late!" Kristen said as she began hopping up and down and gripping on the strap of her new prada messenger bag.

"What do we have first?" Dylan asked.

"Science. Now lets go!" Massie said as she too rushed off with Kristen leaving Dylan and Alicia behind.

**Sept. 6th  
LAE  
8:30AM  
Science Class**

"Good morning class." The teacher greeted as she entered the classroom

"Good morning Ms. Hawkins." The class greeted back

"Please take your seats now." Ms. Hawkins said as she pulled out the attendance book, "It looks like we have 5 new students! Could you please introduce yourselves?"

"I am Massie Block." Massie said boldly.

"I am Claire Lyons." Claire said in a sweet soft voice and giggled at Alicia's face when she said her name second instead of letting the previous Beta say hers.

"I am Kristen Gregory." Kristen said interrupting Alicia's turn and also giggled.

"I am Alicia Rivera." Alicia said trying to put the same amount of confidence in her voice like Massie but failing badly.

"And I am Dylan Marvil." Dylan said lastly.

"Now that we are now introduced, I want you all to pick someone to be your science partner for the rest of the Year." Ms. Hawkins instructed, "When you are done, please sit down together and I will record your names. Oh, and two groups at a table only."

"Sorry Claire, you wouldn't mind if Kristen and I we partners right?" Massie asked.

"Oh I don't mind. Not at all." Claire said giving off a fake smile when actually she felt hurt.

"We are so sorry, Claire." Kristen said as they went to take a seat at a table.

"Hey! You can still sit at the same table with us. We'll reserve the two seats for you and your partner ok? Oh and did you set up that tape recorder?" Massie questioned.

"Definitely. And yes, I took out the bottom drawer of her desk, left it down there, drilled the hole so I could connect the special cable to your room to recharge the recorder so it won't run out of power and then put the drawer back" Claire said as she felt better she wasn't being ditched and began to find a partner.

"Hello… uh… Claire right?" asked a girl with stunning chocolate eyes and long chestnut hair that reaches her waist.

"Yes, that is me." Claire answered back

"Will you be my partner?" the girl asked

"Sure! Come join my other friends a table. They saved a seat for me so you must join us." Claire accepted as she grabbed the girl by the wrist and led her to the table

"Who is this?" Massie asked

"Umm… I didn't quite catch your name." Claire said quietly

"My name is Emmeline Von Gier." Emmeline introduced, and Claire, Kristen and Massie gasped

"You're one of the CB's right?" Massie asked excitedly

"That I am." Emmeline responded and took a seat

"I like your name. Its very pretty." Claire complimented

"Why, thank you. So what happened to the other two?" Emmeline asked

"Oh, they ditched us." Massie said pretending to be hurt when she is actually happy to be away from them

"Well that isn't nice. Anyways, we better get started on that lab. Ms. Hawkins will definitely be mad if she has to put that lab onto the overhead again." Emmeline said as she took out her supplies and began copying out the lab

**Sept. 6th  
LAE  
9:45AM  
Hallways/ Quick Break**

"Finally! I thought doing one little lab would be easy but that was impossible!" Massie said as she stretched out

"Well it is grade 8 now you know." Emmeline said with a smile

"Lets go before the ditchers catch up to us. What do you guys have?" Kristen asked

"I have Math." Massie groaned

"At least you have me in your class." Emmeline said

"I have Art." Claire said looking at her schedule

"Oh! My twin sister Emily is in that class." Emmeline said happily

"Awesome! Now I know who to look out for!" Claire joked

"I have Gym and it says here with P.E. plus students. What is that?" Kristen asked

"P.E. plus is a class where you get an extra gym class but you use it to exercise and help teach the younger classes." Emmeline explained, "They are grade eleven and up so you might get my sister Lenore or my other sister Eleanor."

"Sweet." Kristen said

"They're coming! Let's go!" Claire said as they all quickly swept up their books and walked off to their next classes with their new ally.

**Sept. 8th  
LAE  
****9:00PM  
Cherry Blossom's Mansion: Kyoho's sitting room  
**

"So girls, send in your reports." Kyoho called as they all took a seat

"Well, it seems that they thought the scouts would be out of the clan so they acted as themselves. I find that perfect because there is no way a wannabe would be allowed in our clan." Said Chloe

"Massie… lets just say, she has the looks, the money, she has potential of becoming a very intelligent girl, she has the attitude… I think we must be out of our minds if we rejected her request." Emmeline informed the others

"Claire is a very sweet and caring girl. Her looks are nice and simple, she is intelligent and she has great potential of being a great Sakura." Emily said

"Kristen… lets just say her intelligence is beyond compared to all of us. I think she could join the Reach Team with San and Kyoho. She is very athletic and our teams would surely do well with her assistance." Eleanor told the rest

"Who took charge of Marvil and Rivera?" Emmeline asked with a hint of hatred

"Whoa! Never heard you address anyone by their last names!" Lenore stated

"Or with that tone of voice." Jane laughed

"It is just that Marvil and Rivera ditched Massie, Claire and Kristen! And from what Massie told me, Alicia was her best friend ever!" Emmeline explained

"Well, I don't like her at all." San said, "I notice her glaring at me whenever I am around."

"I saw that red head try to flirt with Lan." Emmeline told the others as Kyoho's eye twitched

"Ara Ara Kami-Sama! Well, I saw Alicia flirt with my twin brother. He turned her away in an instant. And then I saw her move onto Tory!" Madison said disgusted, "She is such a slut!"

"That red head girl pushed me to the ground today." Stella cried

"It is true! I was going to walk her to the gym and I saw Marvil pushed sweet little Stella down." Chloe said

"Those bitches… I think they would make better bitch brigade leaders than Celia." Eleanor stated

"I agree. Marvil and Rivera will be thrown in the Reject Pile… but lets have Massie, Claire and Kristen, ruin them as their test. Scouting is now over, final test now begins." Kyoho declared as they all got up and bade each other good night before going to their own rooms.

"I'll make the phone call right now." San offered

"Thank you." Kyoho thanked before waving San off

**Sept. 8th  
LAE  
9:30PM  
San's room  
**

"Hello? Massie?"

"_Yes? Who is this?"_

"It is I, San."

"_Oh! San-lee! What can I do for you?"_

"Get Claire and Kristen first, close your door then put me on speaker."

"_Right. Be right back."_

-10 seconds later-

"_Back."_

"Alright. You guys have been accepted to do the final test."

"_Ehmahgawd! Really?"_

"Yes, now here is the thing. Rivera and Marvil. We hate them. Dig up some dirt then hand it to us. If we approve, you can start picking your bedroom colours. Then as your first clan activity, you will help us ruin them and throw them into the reject pile. You have one week."

And with that, the conversation ended.

**Sept. 8th  
LAE  
9:30  
Massie's Room**

"This will be so easy. Tomorrow let them leave the dorm first so we can go into her room and grab that tape. Then we listen to it then hand it over. Alicia, Dylan, pay back for betrayal." Massie said maliciously

"This is what they get for ditching us." Claire cheered

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow in my room." Massie said

"Maybe we should start packing up our rooms so we can move out Friday." Kristen suggested (Just to let you know, it is currently Wednesday)

"That is a good idea. See you later Mass." Claire said as they all left

**Sept. 9th  
LAE  
8:10  
Massie's room**

"Did you grab the tape?" Massie asked as her two friends came in

"Yup. Got it right here." Claire said swinging the recorder side to side

"Well play it already!" Kristen squealed with anticipation

"Here we go!" Claire said as she pushed the play button while Massie closed the door

_"Dylan, I think we are so going to make it into the CBs, like that Madison girl has been talking to me for two days now." Alicia said _

_"That Chloe girl was talking to me for two days too. We are so totally going to make it in. Massie is so going down."_

Massie grimaced at the thought of being overthrown by those two

_"Kyoho might be pretty, but I can sooooooo top her and steal her crown. Oh by the way, I think that Colin Taylors is pretty hot. He will so be mine."_

_"That Lan guys is super cute. I am pretty sure I can snag him with my new look."_

"If Kyoho and San hears this, they'll be super pissed!" Claire giggled

"Shh!" Kristen shushed

_"Remember that girl that was sitting with Claire and the others in science? Well I heard she was one of the so-called 'Legendary' Von Giers. She is sooooooo uhg-ly!"_

_"I pushed the youngest one to the ground when she got into my way when I went to go flirt with Lan. She had these blue eyes and blond hair… she looked too cute for my taste… like Kuh-laire."_

_"You do now that by pushing Stella, you won't be getting Lan because they are siblings?"_

_"He wouldn't mind after we get together, he'd think it was just an accident."_

_"You're probably right. Well anyways, I think that Kyoho had plastic surgery or something cuz no one could look that perfect. And she is probably somewhat stupid for not accepting me right away."_

_"Ahaha. True. That San girl is too good to be true. A waistline that doesn't change? She is probably on drugs."_

_"Most likely. Like come on! You'll probably rule the school with your money because your mom because she is THE Merri-lee Marvil. And I'll rule with my looks!"_

_"Definitely."_

_"Anyways. Good night."_

_"Night."_

And with that, the tape stopped.

"This is ah-solutly Pur-fect!" Massie squealed

"I can't believe we pulled it off!" Kristen said

"Lets call San-lee if we can meet her now." Claire suggested

"Right on it." Massie said as she whipped out her phone

_"Moshi Moshi Massie. You have the goods?"_

"Definitely. Where will we meet? During lunch?"

_"No, no. We'll have you excused from your classes. Come meet me in B256 in one hour. It is not in use. See you._

And with that their conversation ended.

"Lets go now girls." Massie said as she tucked her phone into her purse and they all walked out of their dorm

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger!**

**Alicia: How did you know I wanted to backstab Massie?**

**Massie: You did? Let me at her!**

**-Kristen and Claire tries to restrain Massie-**

**Dylan: You know what? Lets blow this crappy office and start our own fanfic Alicia!**

**Alicia: We're out of here. –Snaps fingers- poof!**

**Me: -Fumes- how dare she calls my office crappy! Well, good thing I am going to make her look bad in the following chapters **

**Translations:  
Sakura- Means Cherry Blossom  
****Ara Ara Kami-Sama – Means Oh My Gawd! (That was what I was told)**

**Author's notes: The final step is to end her relationship with those backstabbers and remove them from her life. Will Massie regret this later? Will the others? What are they planning to do with her? Wait for the next chapter and find out! Review please.**

* * *


	3. getting out the truth

****

A Whole New World

****

After their shock from getting expelled from OCD, the girls thought their lives couldn't get any worse, but they were wrong. After having to get transferred to Luxa's Boarding Academy of Excellence in England, they realized that would have to fit in all over again. They will make it to the top at all cost but what happens when it gets too pricey? What will happen? Read to find out.

****

San: Alicia is gone now. Good riddance!

****

Massie: Totally agree with you.

Kristen & Claire: Same with us

Everyone: Lets ruin her life!

****

Author's notes: Finally Alicia is out of the way and she can now rule at the top with her _new _friends. But what happens when she starts to regret all that she has done to Alicia? Does she want to go back to her and risk getting trampled all over by her? Or will she stick with her new clique and knock Alicia flat on her face? What of Dylan Marvil? Read to find out!

I'm sorry if there are spelling/grammar mistakes.

Credit goes to simplesan.

****

Chapter 3: Good Bye Backstabbers, Hello Queen Bees

****

Sept. 9th  
LAE  
9:00AM  
Room B256

"Hello Massie." The CB's greeted the Pretty Committee

"Hello Cherry Blossoms." Massie said as she, Claire and Kristen bowed to show their respect

"Take your seat." Chloe ordered

The Pretty Committee took their seats in the centre of the circle so the Cherry Blossoms could inspect could inspect the newcomers in every possible angle.

"So… did you bring your ticket of getting into the clan?" Kyoho asked

"Yes. Right here." Claire said as she pulled out the tape recorder

"Alright. Play it." Madison ordered

"Yes Ma'am." Claire obeyed and pressed the play button as all thirteen of them pushed closer to hear the little tape recorder.

__

"Dylan, I think we are so going to make it into the CBs, like that Madison girl has been talking to me for two days now." Alicia said

"That Chloe girl was talking to me for two days too. We are so totally going to make it in. Massie is so going down."

The Cherry Blossoms were grinning like Mad. They struck gold. Massie, Claire and Kristen smirked at each other for a job well done.

"Kyoho might be pretty, but I can sooooooo top her and steal her crown. Oh by the way, I think that Colin Taylors is pretty hot. He will so be mine."

When Kyoho heard that Alicia might be a threat, she gritted her teeth, while San clenched her fists at hearing that Alicia is interested in her Colin.

__

"That Lan guys is super cute. I am pretty sure I can snag him with my new look."

Kyoho was even angrier._ 'How dare this slut try to take away her Lan!'?_

Emmeline flinched. She was never been told she was ugly, and she was certainly not going to let these bitches get away with it.

__

"I pushed the youngest one to the ground when she got into my way when I went to go flirt with Lan. She had these blue eyes and blond hair… she looked too cute for my taste… like Kuh-laire."

"You do now that by pushing Stella, you won't be getting Lan because they are siblings?"

"He wouldn't mind after we get together, he'd think it was just an accident."

"You're probably right. Well anyways, I think that Kyoho had plastic surgery or something cuz no one could look that perfect. And she is probably somewhat stupid for not accepting me right away."

"Ahaha. True. That San girl is too good to be true. A waistline that doesn't change? She is probably on drugs."

San gasped. "HOW DARE THE ACCUSE ME OF SUCH AN ACT!"

"Shh!" the others shushed as San began fuming.

__

"Most likely. Like come on! You'll probably rule the school with your money because your mom because she is THE Merri-lee Marvil. And I'll rule with my looks!"

"Definitely."

"Anyways. Good night."

"Night."

Kyoho began clapping and San soon calmed down then joined in the clapping and soon, the whole clan clapped.

"Job well done. Welcome to our clan." Kyoho said as she stuck out a hand to Massie

"We are honoured." Massie said as she returned the handshake and everyone began to cheer

"While we finish up our plans, can you please just do one for favour?" Kyoho asked

"Anything." Massie said

"Fake friends with Alicia for one more day. We need to set up our plans of throwing her into the trash can." Kyoho smirked

"No problem." Massie nodded

"Here are your keys." San said as she pulled out three small velvet boxes. Inside were keys with different colours and cherry blossoms. Massie's was Lavender, Claire's was Gold and Kristen's was bright green.

"Thank you so much!" Claire thanked as the others nodded

"You better go bring your stuff to the Mansion and we'll meet you at lunch." San said as everyone left the room.

****

Sept. 9th  
LAE  
12:45PM  
Lunch

"Ready girls?" Massie asked as they all linked arms

"More than ever." Was their response as the barged into the Grand Hall.

"Hey Alicia!" Massie fake greeted

"Hi Dylan!" Kristen greeted

"What is up?" Claire asked

"Nothing… those bitches… the one sitting with our guys." Alicia said in a voice filled with hatred as she stared at the Cherry Blossoms' table

"Which ones?" Massie asked pretending to be dumb

"Queen Bitch and Fake goody-two shoes…" Dylan sneered

The Cherry Blossoms were looking their way. San had her head rested on Colin's shoulder while Kyoho was feeding sushi to Lan.Was this the plan? Better go with it.

"Oh! What is the point? Lan is with Kyoho and Colin with San. You're not going to be able to snatch them back." Massie said trying to sound hopeless. And that was when Claire received a text message from San on her new cell phone.

****

To: Claire  
Whn I giv u the signal, shout out OMG! STOP FALLIN IN LUV WITH COLIN AND LAN!  
Got it?  
Sender: San

To: San  
Definitely  
Sender: Claire

"When we want someone, we want him." Alicia said in a deadly tone

"No matter what." Dylan said in a matching tone

San waved at Claire.

"EHMAHGAWD ALICIA AND DYLAN! STOP FALLING IN LOVE WITH COLIN TAYLORS AND LAN VON GIER! YOU KNOW THEY ARE WITH SAN AND KYOHO! YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!" Claire yelled at the top of the lungs so everyone could hear her. San and Kyoho gave them a satisfied smirk before getting up

Massie and Kristen smiled in glee at the spectacular move made by Claire. Alicia and Dylan flushed with embarrassment before lashing out at Claire who stood the stiff and held her head up high with pride and grand air.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL US WHO TO LIKE?" Alicia yelled

"YEAH! WE CAN LIKE ANYONE WE LIKE AND WE'LL GET THEM TOO!" Dylan joined in

Everyone in the grand hall began murmuring as Kyoho, San and the rest of their clan came up. 'Oh my god! Who are they hell do they think they are?' 'They are in deep shit now.' 'Sluts' 'They are so dead now' When Kyoho stood in front of Dylan and San in front of Alicia, Alicia and Dylan gulped. Everyone began circling around them.

SMACK! CRASH!

San and Kyoho had slapped Alicia and Dylan across the face so hard that Alicia and Dylan fell to the ground hard. The two fallen sluts looked at their superiors with fear.

"Sure you can like anyone you want, but only if they are available." Kyoho sneered

"But lets see you try to hook up with someone when you are in the **REJECT PILE**." San said loud enough for everyone to know that Alicia and Dylan are now the untouchables. If anyone but the teachers said a word to the untouchables, their social status would also be destroyed and would be thrown into the reject pile.

"You're lucky we only slapped you. If it was a punch, you girls would be in the infirmary." San hissed

Alicia had tears welled up in her eyes.

"Attention everyone!" Kyoho called out as she climbed onto one of the tables, "Alicia Rivera and Dylan Marvil are now in the reject pile. I repeat, Alicia Rivera and Dylan Marvil are now in the reject pile!"

Everyone began to clap cheer, laugh and those who were around Alicia and Dylan; they dissed, mocked, pointed and sneered.

"Also, we have three new Cherry Blossoms! Massie Block, Claire Lyons and Kristen Gregory!" Madison announced as everyone began to cheer and congratulate the three.

"Now listen up everyone! If you are wondering about the current events, Lenore should be starting the morning announcements in 3, 2, 1!" Madison said counting down

****

Ding-dong bring ding.

"Good afternoon LAE Crusaders! This is your favourite school rep and announcer/dj Lenore Von Gier! Let me hear some noise!"

The whole school roared with cheers

"Thank you everyone. Now, from special sources, we have gathered some information about the school's new rejects, Alicia Rivera and Dylan Marvil, and how they tended to overthrow our special queen and your favourite student council. Lets roll the tape shall we?"

__

"Dylan, I think we are so going to make it into the CBs, like that Madison girl has been talking to me for two days now." Alicia said

"That Chloe girl was talking to me for two days too. We are so totally going to make it in. Massie is so going down."

"Kyoho might be pretty, but I can sooooooo top her and steal her crown. Oh by the way, I think that Colin Taylors is pretty hot. He will so be mine."

"That Lan guys is super cute. I am pretty sure I can snag him with my new look."

"Remember that girl that was sitting with Claire and the others in science? Well I heard she was one of the so-called 'Legendary' Von Giers. She is sooooooo uhg-ly!"

"I pushed the youngest one to the ground when she got into my way when I went to go flirt with Lan. She had these blue eyes and blond hair… she looked too cute for my taste… like Kuh-laire."

"You do now that by pushing Stella, you won't be getting Lan because they are siblings?"

"He wouldn't mind after we get together, he'd think it was just an accident."

"You're probably right. Well anyways, I think that Kyoho had plastic surgery or something cuz no one could look that perfect. And she is probably somewhat stupid for not accepting me right away."

"Ahaha. True. That San girl is too good to be true. A waistline that doesn't change? She is probably on drugs."

"Most likely. Like come on! You'll probably rule the school with your money because your mom because she is THE Merri-lee Marvil. And I'll rule with my looks!"

"Definitely."

"Anyways. Good night."

"Night."

The school began to 'boo' at the new rejects. Soon they were looking around for the CBs who were nowhere to be found.

"**Now that all the Cherry Blossoms are here. They have personal messages for the new rejects.**

"**This is Emmeline Von Gier. Sure I might not have the perfect look but I am pretty sure you are still no match for me Alicia! You should think before saying."**

"**This is Stella Von Gier. Big red head! You are a big meanie! You pushed me to the ground when I was just about to tie my shoes! I hate you!"**

"**This is Emily Von Gier. If you call my twin ugly, then you are calling me ugly too and I will tolerate that! You try to mouth anyone off next time, we'll be sure to wash your mouth out with soap."**

By now, Alicia was crying with depression, rage and was embarrassed beyond compare as she sat the there on the cold ground looking like a complete fool. The same with Dylan.

"**I am Eleanor Von Gier. I hate the way you pushed my baby sister to the ground Marvil you KAIJU! Better watch your back or else."**

"**This Lenore once again. Never mess with the Von Gier family! If so, we will use the best of our abilities to make sure you never show your face to the world, AGAIN."**

"**This is Kyoho Kyo. I am not very impressed how you want to try to take my Lan away. Not very impressed at all. And the fact you want to steal my crown? Never going to happen cause your filthy fingers will never come even fifty miles close to it. And no, I did not have plastic surgery. PS is only used for people who are desperate. I am not, for I know people like me for who I am. Am I correct everyone?"**

The whole school yelled in agreement.

"**And of course, I supposed you had plastic surgery for your breasts cause they are too big for your age… little desperate, wannabe BAKA!"**

The whole school roared with laughter as Alicia's arms flew to cover her chest.

"**This is San Syeyan. You are one Baka of a bitch to think I take drugs. If I did, I wouldn't have my nice teeth and a proper figure. Come to think of it, if Kyoho's PS theory is incorrect, then my theory is that you use drugs that enhance your breasts. And Marvil! Don't think that everything is about Alicia. You'll get the same amount of attention. Try to steal my Colin away? Who do you think you are eh? I don't care if your mother is Merri-lee Marvil. She is not famous here, just in the states. So that makes her less famous than my mum, Madison's mum, Kyoho's mum and the Von Giers' mum. Our mothers are famous fashion designers and known world wide, not just one measly country. Ever heard of World Indigo Stars? Suppose so. Now, be good little girls and STAY OUT OF OUR LIVES!"**

"**This is Chloe Singleton. We do not want Bitches like you two to go around our school freely. If you want to bitch, join the Bitch Brigade. Everyone already knows that when they bitch no one ever gives a shizzle."**

The BB was offended. All these years building up their reputation and everyone had already cast them aside?

"**This is Jane Dias. I agree with Chloe. You want to bitch? Do it with someone else that wouldn't give a care in a world. We do not want our school's reputation standing to be ruined by two bitches who can't even tell when not to cross the line."**

"**This is Madison Taylors. I do not appreciate you girls dissing and bothering my friends. If you ever try anything as stupid as that, I will personally destroy you."**

"**This is Massie, Claire and Kristen. We cannot believe we were best friends with the likes of you! You are nothing but lying bitches and backstabbers. Luckily for us, we get to move out and stay somewhere nice, pleasant and FAR AWAY FROM YOU!"**

"**Lenore again. That is all LAE! Until next time, this is Lenore saying Hearts to you all!"**

By now, Alicia and Dylan had run back to their dorm to cry their hearts out.

__

"This isn't over yet. Wait and see… I will conquer this school one way or the other."

"Well done Lenore." Kyoho said patting Lenore on the back

"Well it was your idea to trash those LBR's on air." Lenore laughed

"Actually, it was Massie's." San gave credit

"Thank you San." Massie smiled brightly

"Well, lets head back to our mansion and rest up. Tomorrow, we celebrate your membership to the clan." Madison said as they all cheered

****

San: Darn… this chapter is shorter than the others

Massie: Wow… you so totally read my mind! I would've so done that to the backstabbers

San: Really? Sweet!

Claire: Ahaha. She so deserves all of that.

Kristen: I totally agree.

Everyone: Until next time, later!

Author's notes: Alicia's rage is building up, Dylan is going to become more negative, Massie, Claire and Kristen are celebrating, the CBs are still ruling and the BB is superly pissed. What is going to happen to the school? Wait till the next chapter to find out!

Translations:  
Baka: Stupid, Idiot, Retard  
Kaiju: Monster, Freak

"Remember that girl that was sitting with Claire and the others in science? Well I heard she was one of the so-called 'Legendary' Von Giers. She is sooooooo uhg-ly!"

* * *


	4. revenge is sweet, and sometimes sour

**Chapter 4**

**A Whole New World **

**After their shock from getting expelled from OCD, the girls thought their lives couldn't get any worse, but they were wrong. After having to get transferred to Luxa's Boarding Academy of Excellence in England, they realized that would have to fit in all over again. They will make it to the top at all cost but what happens when it gets too pricey? What will happen? Read to find out.** **Disclaimer: I do not own the CLIQUE series. Lisi Harrison does. I only own this plot. **

**San: Ok! Another Character intro chapter! This one is actually the one where I match you up with someone and one evil plot against Alicia and Dylan.** **Massie: YAY! Evil Plot!**

**Claire: Well lets get started!**

**Kristen: YEAH!**

**Author's notes: Alicia's rage is building up, Dylan is going to become more negative, Massie, Claire and Kristen are celebrating, the CBs are still ruling and the BB is superly pissed. What is going to happen to the school? Read to find out.**

**Chapter 4: Cat Fights and Arrival of Parents **

**Sat. Sept. 11th  
LAE  
5:00PM  
Sakura Mansion Party**

"A toast, to our new found friends and new Sakuras! Cheers, to Massie Block, Claire Lyons and Kristen Gregory!" Kyoho announced as she raised her glass of soda and everyone invited cheered.

"Hello Miss Lyons, I am Aden McKenzie. I am the school's newspaper head reporter and these are my partners Mark Crewe, Gavin and Charles Von Gier. Would you mind if me and my friends do an article on you and your friends?" Aden asked Claire.

"I… um… sure, I guess." Claire stuttered, _'Wow… he is cute!' _"Mass! Kris! The school reporters want to interview us!"

"Coming!" Massie called as she and Kristen approached Claire and the three guys.

"So we don't get any information mixed up, we will have to interview you separately. Charles, you take Miss Block, Gavin, you take Miss Gregory and I'll take Miss Lyons." Aden ordered.

"Sure thing Aden." Charles said as they went their separate ways.

**Sun. Sept.12th  
LAE  
2:00PM  
Alicia's Dorm**

"Hello Celia." Alicia greeted

"Alicia! How are you?" Celia greeted back.

"Not bad, so lets get down to business." Alicia said as everyone took a seat.

"Yes. So what are we planning to do? Now that we have been trashed big time, we won't come even close enough to actually steal their throne." Celia said.

"We need to hold our heads up high. Apparently, Massie and Claire forgot to break it off with their boyfriends in New York. Most likely, their new popularity will gain them new guys so if we can just sneak one photo of them cheating, they'd have to lose the hottest guys ever! Trust me, these guys are unbelievable." Alicia said, "Dylan, show them photos."

Dylan pulled out two photos. One with Cam and Claire sitting happily together at an ice cream parlor eating ice cream and gummy worms. Another was of Massie and Derrick together at a beautiful park and just sitting there holding each other close.

"Oh my gawd! The one with Massie, what is his name?" Eva asked

"Derrick Harrington. Why?" Alicia asked

"I used to go out with him!" Eva squealed excitedly

"No way!" Dylan gasped.

"Yes way!" Eva said.

"Wait, Harrington, the one who loved soccer?" Talia asked

"Yes!" Dylan said.

"He was hot! And he went out with Massie?" Pauline asked.

"Pity right?" Alicia asked.

"And who is the one with Claire?" Helen asked.

"His name is Cam Fisher." Dylan answered.

"Fisher you say? Hmm… that name is awfully familiar." Helen said as she tapped her well-manicured nails on her lips.

"Isn't Cam the little brother of the guy you were engaged with sis?" Alice asked.

"You were engaged to Harris?" Alicia gasped.

"Oh right! Him… I forgot why I broke the engagement with him… he was such a hottie." Helen wondered.

"You didn't break off the engagement remember? He broke it off because you were such a bitch to him!" Celina said.

"Oh right! Now I remember!" Helen laughed.

"So what else are we going to do to them?" Diana asked.

"I have no clue… I can't even think that much after they dissed me on the intercom." Alicia sighed,

"Just out of curiosity-" Jessica was going to ask.

"No I did not use drugs to enhance my breasts or Plastic surgery. They are natural." Alicia answered back.

"Wow…" Helen muttered.

"You know what?" Alicia asked.

"What?" the others asked.

"Change of plans. Eva, do you still have photos of you and Derrick?" Alicia asked maliciously.

"Do I ever!" Eva responded.

"Go get them. I think I have a very good use for them." Alicia said darkly as everyone in the room also grinned and looked at each other with happiness.

**Mon. Sept. 13th  
LAE  
8:30 AM  
Cat fight**

"What is everyone looking at?" Dylan asked Alicia as they headed to their lockers.

They pushed through the crowd and found nothing. So Alicia opened her locker, which was a mistake, because a whole bunch of plastic doll parts came out and a banner rolled out saying, 'I am totally plastic and loving it!' Alicia began to cry. Dylan hurried and opened her locker. There she found several photos of her mom with an X over them and a banner also rolled out saying 'Celebrity Wannabe' Dylan fumed. _'How dare they make fun of my mom?!'_

"Well, well. If it isn't the Plastic and the Wannabe? Aww… are they crying? SOMEONE GET ME A CAMERA!" Massie laughed as she walked to her locker.

"I wish we can change lockers." Claire sighed

"Same… but they arranged it by student number and the student numbers are set by when you register at the school." Kristen explained.

"Massie! You did this to me!" Alicia screeched.

"Hey! Who told you to talk to us Plastic?" Claire snapped.

"Eww! Now I have to get my name changed because Plastic here used it!" Massie cried.

"Plastic and Wannabe giving you problems here?" Emmeline asked.

"They addressed us by our names!" Kristen yelled.

"Did they really? Well, we'll need to punish them then." Emily said with a smirk as she pulled out her Blue cell phone, "Lenore, Plastic and Wannabe addressed us by our names, announce to the school about their locker mess."

"_Sure thing."_

"You wouldn't!" Dylan screamed.

"I would and I just did." Emily smiled as she and her friends all high-five each other.

Ding-dong bring ding.

"_Good Morning LAE Crusaders! This is your favourite school rep and announcer/dj Lenore Von Gier! Time for the morning updates!"_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to the School Rep make her announcements.

"_Today's lunch special is Pho which is Vietnamese for Beef Noodle soup. A definite must have for today. A notice to all future cheerleaders, this afternoon is your time to shine! Come try-out if you wish to represent our school by showing off your spirit! All boys' soccer team members have a 4:30 practice in the backfield this afternoon. Reach Team try-outs are today folks! Anyone who has a grade average of 95 and up should come down and meet San and Kyoho for the entry exam. Doors to testing room will be closed at 5:00 PM Sharp so if you are late, too bad to sad, maybe next year? And last but not least, the daily gossip!"_

This made the whole school silent.

"_Plastic and Wannabe had had a spill from their lockers. Plastic kept plastic doll parts in her locker while Wannabe betrays her mother by having photos of her mom with an X over them. Isn't that quite satisfying? Anyways, this is all for today, have a Great LAE day Crusaders! That is all LAE! Until next time, this is Lenore saying Hearts to you all!"_

The whole school was up in good cheers. Boys laughed at the announcements while the girls began gossiping away. Alicia began tearing apart on the inside.

"EHMAHGAWD! DERRINGTON?" Massie screamed as she opened her locker and photos of Derrick and Eva poured out of her locker.

"Like what you see?" Alicia laughed.

"Derrick went out with Eva?! HOW CAN THAT BE?" Massie screamed.

"Yes and by the looks of it, he was happier with her than he was with you." Alicia sneered.

"You know what. Drop it. Derrington is not all that. Lets go now girls before Ms. Hawkins gets angry at us and besides, I don't want to be seen with Plastic and Wannabe." Massie urged Kristen and Claire.

"That is it! I've had it with you MASSIE!" Alicia screamed as she charged head on at Massie.

"What do you think you are doing _Rivers_?" Massie sneered as she braced for impact.

"You freaking spoiled brat! You think you get everything you want, but the most important thing and the best thing you could ever have is to be my friend!" Alicia spat as she began pulling on Massie's hair.

"Me, be friends with you? In your dreams!" Massie shot back as she grabbed onto Alicia's hair.

"Alicia is getting desperate now isn't she?" Claire scoffed.

"HEY! Don't call my best friend desperate you Ked wearing LBR!" Dylan defended.

"Watch who you are calling a LBR you EW!" Kristen yelled as she started pulling on Dylan's hair.

"STOP IT NOW YOU GUYS!" Eleanor warned.

"Stay out of it Bitch!" Helen said as she came from around the corner with the bitch brigade.

"Oh, now it is personal!" Eleanor muttered as she rolled up her sleeves and began punching Helen.

The whole fight spread. Massie against Alicia, Kristen against Dylan, Helen against Eleanor, Emily against Celina, Emmeline against Alice, Celia against Claire, Eva against Jane, Diana against Stella and Talia against Chloe. Pauline and Christine were off aside cheering for their comrades.

The instant Diana punched Stella squarely in the face and Stella fell down and howled in pain, the Principal walked into the scene.

"ENOUGH!" screamed the Principal. Lenore followed shortly after.

"I want to know who started this!" She demanded.

"They did!" everyone accused, as the CB's pointed at the BB and vice versa.

"This does not help at all." She continued.

"I started it Mrs. Haww." Emmeline said getting up.

"Why Emmeline! I would've never thought you were the type to start such a thing." Mrs. Haww guffawed. "I'll need to think of a punishment for you then." Emmeline gave a swift Finger signal to Lenore who then nodded and sent the same signal to her other sisters.

"I did too." Emily said getting up.

"Same here." Eleanor joined in.

"Us too." Chloe, Jane, Claire, Massie and Kristen chimed in.

"Well, you girls have never done anything bad… matter of fact, you practically run this school for me. So tell you what, I'll let you girls off with this one warning. Just don't let it happen again. As for the rest of you, you already have a lengthy list of 'incidents', so follow me. We will be discussing your punishment." Mrs. Haww said as she led the social rejects away from the scene.

__

Ring, ring!

"Whose ring tone is that?" Massie asked.

"It's mine." Lenore said pulling out her cell and answering, "Hello. Lenore Von Gier speaking." Lenore sounding business like with her British Accent.

"_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!"_

"What? I didn't do anything!" Lenore yelled back.

"_Well, many teachers have sent me complaints about a cat fight in B wing locker section 30! What the hell were you guys doing?!"_

"Kyoho, I can't explain what happened because I wasn't there. Look, I just arrived at the scene, how about ask Eleanor?"

"_PUT ME ON SPEAKER!"_

"Umm…. Hi Kyoho?" Eleanor tried to sound innocent.

"_YOU BAKAS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! None the less, GET YOUR ARSES BACK TO THE MANSION RIGHT NOW!"_

"Yes Ma'am!" the others obeyed as they quickly, brushed the skirts, smoothed their shirts and tried to hide their rips and cuts, and then sprinted as fast as they could on their high heels back to the Mansion.

**Mon. Sept.13th  
LAE  
9:30  
Cherry Blossom Mansion: Meeting Room**

"I am very disappointed in all of you. Excuse Lenore and San for they weren't there." Kyoho begun.

"Speaking of San, where is she?" Massie asked.

"Her mother wanted to see her so she just left for London. Back to the main topic! I heard Lenore announce about the locker situation in the Morning Announcements. What I want to ask is, what were you guys thinking?" Kyoho asked.

"How did you know it was us?" Emily and Emmeline asked.

The others stared at the twins.

"Well for one thing, you two are the only ones who knew where Stella's doll collection was." Kyoho said darkly.

"Those were my dollies?" Stella sniffled.

"Umm… yeah." Emmeline answered back guiltily as Stella burst into tears.

"Stell! Don't cry! Don't worry! We didn't use your favourite ones and we'll buy you new ones! Heck, you can have our old ones as well!" Emily muttered as she comforted Stella.

"You mean it?" Stella asked calming down.

"We promise." The twins promised.

"Yay!" Stella cheered.

"Back on topic! Why did you start the fight? Now I have to write 21 letters of apology on behalf of the cherry blossoms to the teachers!" Kyoho asked angrily as she slammed the table with her fists.

"Alicia started! I told her that we were no longer her friends and that she should leave me alone but she wouldn't so then she got angry that I called her plastic that she began the fight!" Massie answered back frustrated and irritated.

"Fine! I'll drop it now." Kyoho sighed as she stood up and regained her posture.

"Oh, Kyoho, Haww changed the date of the Meet the Teachers night. It is going to be this Saturday." Lenore said before everyone left.

"Thank you. I'll make sure I get the baking club, the welcoming committee, the arts club, choir and band all set up for this Saturday." Kyoho said as she pulled out her palm pilot and added the list to her agenda, "Now, you guys have class to attend so go get changed. Lenore and I are on hallway duty this week."

"Bye!"Sat. Sept.18th  
LAE  
12:00PM  
Meet the Teachers Night

"Oh Massie! It is so good to see you again honey!" Kendra gushed as she gave her daughter a hug.

"I missed you too mum." Massie responded.

"Oh, we also brought a little someone with us." William said as he came out of the limo.

"Who?" Massie asked curiously.

William pulled a tiny pug from his back.

"BEAN!" Massie squealed before grabbing her pug to give it a big hug.

"Claire, you parents couldn't make it. Todd is really sick so your parents decided that they should stay at home." William explained.

"It is alright Mr. Block. I just hope he is fine." Claire sighed.

"And Kristen, your parents have lots of meetings to attend and have been very busy so they couldn't come." Kendra said.

"Why?" Kristen asked worried.

"Because your parents are now rich again! Isn't that exciting?" Kendra answered.

"EHMAHGAWD!" Kristen screamed.

"Congratulations!" Massie and Claire said giving their friends a hug.

"So where is our little Bonita? Why isn't she with you?" the Rivers asked.

"Oh. She has other matters to attend. Lately she and Dylan have been getting into a lot of detentions." Massie partly lied as Claire and Kristen nodded.

"My little Red Head couldn't have! She is such a good little girl." Merri-lee said.

"Well, you could go up to the main reception counter over in that building and they'll lead you to your daughters." Claire said pointing to the main building before the Rivera's and Merri-lee headed to the main building.

"What is wrong?" William asked.

"Alicia and Dylan backstabbed us. So we ditched them." Massie answered.

"I see." Kendra drawled.

"Clear way for Elaine Von Gier!" A Man called as a regal carriage pulled up near the Blocks, Claire and Kristen.

"Mama!" Lenore, Eleanor, Emily, Emmeline, Stella, Lan, Gavin, Charles, Richard and Tory called out.

"It is so good to see you kids again." Elaine greeted by giving each of her kids a hug.

"Konnichiwa Elaine-Sama." Kyoho, Madison, Chloe, Jane and San greeted and gave a respectable bow.

"Hello to you too, young ladies. Kyoho, San, your mothers could not make it. San, your mother has some important work in Canada and Kyoho, your mother is very ill." Elaine said.

"Will she be alright?" Kyoho asked.

"In no time she'll be walking towards a sewing machine and be back to normal." Elaine smiled.

"That's good to hear." Kyoho sighed in relief.

"OH! Its almost time for the ceremony! Follow us to the courtyard." San said as she checked her watch.

"Wait. Plastic and wannabe aren't going to be there are they?" Massie asked as she pulled on Kyoho's sleeve in firm yet gentle manner.

"Unfortunately, yes." Kyoho said.

"Darn it!" Massie fumed.

"No worries! Upper class people get front row." Lenore said giving off a smile.

"And social rejects in the back." Eleanor said.

"But how do you make sure-" Kristen was cut off by Emily.

"They get the back seats?" Emily asked.

The Pretty Committee nodded.

"Easy. Say that they have been assigned seats and lead them to the back row. Of course the ushers get to say things to social rejects without it counting. Because if we don't, it'll draw attention to the adults and they'll go on with their anti-bullying non-sense again." Emmeline said.

"Well, lets get going!" Massie urged as everyone headed off to the grand hall.

* * *

**San: No time for skit. See you!**

**Author's notes: Sorry for a late update but I tried to make the story more interesting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review if you will!**


	5. author's note

**Wow, I must say I've been surprised at the number of reviews and pm's I've been getting for my stories. :)**

But sadly, the news I come to deliver is not that good.

I already have typed out the next 3 chapters for all of my stories (excluding A Whole New World which might go on hiatus soon since I'm not feeling up to it), and for A Mixed Up Jumble which is co-authored with J.H.Q.S.316; I already have the whole plot set out(finally!) so excpect a couple more of those chapters to be coming your way soon. The only problem is that I won't be able to update until next Friday since my uncle and his family are visiting from NYC, and my school starts on Monday, so my weekends gonna be hectic since we're all gonna be travelling to a resort tommorrow which 4 hrs one way. But do not despair, even though school might be hectic I will at least try to update on my stories weekly.

Oh, and for the people who have given me ideas/prompts for my collection of oneshots. Thank you. You're oneshots will be out as soon as possible!

One more thing before I forget, I forgot to give J.H.Q.S.316 credit in last weeks chapter in AMUJ(A mixed up jumble). She did most of the writing. I just stuck in some sentences, words, phrases, etc. And did some editing. Lol.

- massieroxmysox


	6. READ!

**Wow, I must say I've been surprised at the number of reviews and pm's I've been getting for my stories. :)**

FINALLY UPDATING!!! WOOT! Haha. Wow, it's been so long since I've been on Fanfiction. I'm sorry for the LONG wait! Anyhow, here is a quick list of the things I'm gonna do!

1. Update Falling Forever, and A Mixed Up Jumble. ( Those chapters will be up before Thanksgiving guaranteed!)

2. A Whole New World is going to be cut. I'm not really in the mood for it. Sorry.

3. For my collection of One Shots, I know many of you really want me to update, and post your story, but I am sorry to say, I can't really do that right now. However, in the summer, I'll be more than happy to continue it, if readers want me too.

I won't really be updating much during Thanksgiving Break and Christmas Break. But the times before and after is hopefully guaranteed! :)

Haha, I know how many of you hate authors notes! However, hopefully the next couple of chapters will make up for this.

Reviews, constructive critism, and ideas are VERY welcome! Please tell me what you think about pairings, plots,and such!

- massieroxmysox


End file.
